


Catalyst

by ladydragon76



Series: CCC [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Bad things happen, but it draws the trine together closer than ever before, setting off a chain of events that will change them, and the war as they know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** CCC  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker  
>  **Warnings:** Rape, Violence, Character Death, Virgin fluff, Spark smut  
>  **Notes:** So… Here it is. My _first_ Transformers fic, with hopefully better grammar and punctuation now. It’s OLD writing, July 2007, so… yeah. LOL. The characters and I have grown a lot since this, but changing it isn’t my goal, just making it (hopefully) less faily and more legible.

_Slagging Megatron_ , Starscream thought bitterly.

He glanced at the chronometer -placed there to harass prisoners with the length of their imprisonment- on the far wall beyond the forcefield locking him into his cell. A near subconscious computation told him that local Earth time was three, fifty-two in the morning. The sky so far above would be deepest blue, the stars glittering even farther away. Starscream sighed wistfully, wishing he was up there now, or at the very least in his own bunk with his wingmates nearby. Damn this ship and its position miles below the ocean surface! He hated the claustrophobic feeling that settled in his spark every time he thought too hard on where he was. He’d have to behave for a while after this last stunt. Getting locked up for an Earth week was really nothing, but the confinement did manage to grate on his nerves.

And he still had six days left.

Starscream suddenly stood to pace the small cell. He nearly didn’t see the energon cube on his trip back the half dozen steps to the bunk. Would have kicked it had he not shifted his gaze down.

 _I thought I wasn’t to be fed_? he thought. Shrugging and figuring either Thundercracker or Skywarp had managed to sneak it in again, he downed it in a single gulp.

_I probably should have savored it._

Starscream continued on a few more circuits of the cell until he became dizzy. _They must have snuck me the good stuff_. Starscream grinned in the darkness, and flopped back down onto the too-narrow bunk. He was in recharge an instant later.

~

Less than an hour later, Starscream was jolted awake. There was pain, but it was indistinct. He was groggy, and struggled to sit up. Through bleared vision, Starscream noticed the forcefield was gone as he fought to find his footing. He wasn’t quite fool enough to leave the cell. Megatron would shoot him if he thought Starscream was trying to escape. He had no doubts about that at all, even as muddled as his thoughts were.

Was that someone? He couldn’t see, but thought he could sense another presence.

The world was hazy and confusing. Energy pulsated around him, wavering between pleasure and pain.

“Look. Our prey is awake.”

“Time to teach him his lesson then.”

Starscream snapped to attention, then almost collapsed as a spell of vertigo washed over him. He put his arms out to catch the walls whichever way he toppled, but it never occurred. Hands caught at him, and in a dizzy spin, he was thrown into the wall. He gasped as he was slammed hard, then pinned to the wall by the heavy bodies belonging to the two voices.

“What are you doing?” Starscream demanded. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but his gyros only spun more.

In answer, the mech holding his right arm flashed his internal energy. The one on the left copied his partner’s pulse. There was no light, but there might as well have been. Starscream was blinded by the pain. With sudden, horrible fear he realized what they were doing. It was impossible! There were programs, on top of programs, on top of systems to protect one’s spark energy from being tampered with. Energy merges could only be done voluntarily. Consenting lovers! This was _impossible_! Belying that impossibility, the energy exchange had begun, and Starscream was helpless to resist. He had no knowledge of how to block it.

Starscream trembled. Primus, but it hurt! The two pressing him back to the wall didn’t seem to be experiencing any discomfort. Their pants and groans and gasps spoke eloquently of their pleasure in this forced act. Starscream willed himself to ignore it, to fight it, to anything, but the sob still escaped. 

The voice to his left moaned.

The voice to his right spoke. “So high and mighty, _Screamer_. Not so much anymore, are you?” The voice was pure malice.

Starscream twisted feebly, his energy drained by the exchange and his struggles. The voice had used the name only his wingmates ever called him, but it wasn’t them. He would know them. He… wouldn’t have fought them.

“You’re so like one of those humans,” the voice on the right whispered, then gasped. “Prissy little virgin.”

It was building. It was building, and Starscream couldn’t escape.

“No longer,” the voice on the right hissed.

The energy seemed to consume all, and the agony of it laced with a horrible pleasure Starscream didn’t want to feel. In anguish, sobbing harder than he could ever remember seeing anyone cry before, Starscream threw his head back and screamed.

It was like floating in a pool of acid. Every bit of his circuitry burned, but now drained, he had regained a little control over his mind, if not his body. Things weren’t so fuzzy and bleary anymore. Both mechs held his arms out and crushed to the wall, their bodies pressed close and embarrassingly intimately to his, keeping him on his feet. Someone was whimpering helplessly.

“You’re a screamer, _Screamer_ ,” mocked the voice on the right. He ran his tongue along Starscream’s cheek, licking at the energon tears pouring down his captive’s face.

Starscream jerked his face away, but it did little good. “One more thing,” said the left this time. He leaned close, caressing Starscream’s chest plating in a mockery of affection. “Megatron sends his regards.”

They let go of Starscream so quickly that he crumpled to the floor. He heard the laughter. He heard the faint hum as the forcefield was turned back on.

He could still hear the whimpering.

It was long minutes later that he realized it was his own weeping, and the litany he hadn’t even realized he’d been speaking from the beginning still fell from his lips. “Stop…stop…stop.”

~ | ~

Thundercracker and Skywarp snuck through the rec room in the pre-dawn hours, and stole a few energon cubes to take to Starscream.

 _Least it would be dawn if we could see the sky_ , Skywarp thought as he reached into the storage unit for an armload of cubes. All the flyers hated being so far removed from the sky. There was no freedom in the ship.

“No, you idiot! Not the high grade! If he’s sitting in the cell giggling drunkenly they’ll know we slipped him some,” Thundercracker said in an exasperated tone, though he didn’t quite manage to hide the grin from his wingmate.

Armed with more than enough energon to fill the three of them, they made their way quietly below to the brig. Guards were unnecessary, at least with Starscream. He knew better than to try and shirk a punishment.

Both paused at the entrance, lingered at the door and instincts warning them that something was off. They crept quietly in, and within a few steps heard the anguished sounds coming from Starscream’s cell. He was lying on the floor, crying. _Crying_! They’d seen a few energon tears form once or twice in Starscream’s optics, but never this lost, defeated weeping.

Thundercracker smacked the field release button, then froze. His hand shot out to stop Skywarp, who stumbled to a halt, dropping the energon cubes. In that moment that the field had shut down they could feel the energy lingering in the air.

“No,” Skywarp whispered. “No, it’s not possible.” He grabbed ahold of the arm holding him back. “TC?”

Thundercracker let go, moving forward cautiously, and kneeling over Starscream. “Screamer?” he called as gently as possible, but still Starscream flinched as though struck. “It’s Thunder and Warp. Starscream, tell us what happened.”

Skywarp knelt beside his wingmates and reached out. Again he was stopped, this time by Thundercracker grabbing his hand.

“TC?” Skywarp said uncertainly. Starscream might have been their commander, but Thundercracker had the calmest disposition, and it was to him Skywarp usually looked for guidance outside the battlefield.

Starscream dragged himself forward a little. He whimpered and cried out, and this time Thundercracker wasn’t fast enough to stop Skywarp from touching Starscream. Starscream shrieked, flung himself away, and scrambled backwards into the side of the bunk.

“Screamer?” Skywarp said softly.

“Don’t call me that!” Starscream’s voice was shrill and hysterical in the dim cell.

“His vocal range has always amazed me,” Skywarp muttered as he and Thundercracker recovered from the flinch.

Thundercracker shot him an annoyed glare, but Skywarp’s attention had returned to Starscream. He inched forward, still on his knees, and in the softest tones he could, called out again. “Star? Star, it’s me, Sky. Me and Thunder. We need to get you out of here.”

Starscream slowly lowered his fists from where they were pressed at his temples, optics sliding slowly up to look first toward Skywarp, then over to Thundercracker.

“They-” It was barely a whisper, and tears streamed unheeded. “It hurts.”

“We know. We need to get you away from here. To Hook. He’ll fix you up,” Thundercracker said.

“No! He ordered it! They said he did!” Starscream curled back into himself, knees drawn up.

“Hook?” Skywarp sat back in confusion.

“Megatron.” It was barely audible. Thundercracker and Skywarp turned to each other in shock. The hatred between Megatron and his second burned brighter than any sun. But would Megatron truly sink to such a level?

Skywarp turned back to Starscream. “Then we’ll take you away from the base. Now. Before most everyone else is up.” He moved just a little closer, and reached his hand out, palm up, waiting for Starscream to come to him.

Starscream stared blankly at his wingmate’s hand for a moment before suddenly launching himself forward. With a sob, he flung himself into Skywarp’s arms, knocking them back into Thundercracker. Thundercracker braced them both, and managed to keep them all from toppling over.

All of them gasped as Starscream’s energy whipped out uncontrolled with the physical contact.

“Block it!” Thundercracker shouted.

“We gotta get him outta here!” Skywarp wrapped his arms around Starscream more securely as he tried to pull back. “The others. They wouldn’t think twice about…” His voice trailed off, unwilling to speak the unthinkable truth.

Thundercracker nodded, though it went unnoticed. He thought fast, plotting the best course, thinking of speed and the least populated areas to take Starscream through to get to the lift that would take them to the surface. But where after that? Simple contact set Starscream’s energies loose, as though all control had simply been wiped aside and discarded.

Skywarp nudged Thundercracker from his thoughts, and together they helped Starscream to his feet.

“What’s the plan, TC?” Skywarp scanned the hallway, first with sensors, then with his optics. He motioned the all clear, and they headed out.

“Just straight through I think. Don’t stop. Don’t talk. Anyone starts to chase us, run.”

With Starscream braced between them, they hurried to the lift and out. The escape itself was almost too easy.

“Where do we go?” Skywarp asked once they were airborne. He kept looking behind them. He wished they could transform, fly faster, but with Starscream now blessedly unconscious, that was out.

“The Autobots.”

Skywarp nearly dropped Starscream. “What?!” he hissed.

“It’s our only option. Whatever caused this. Whoever did this to Scr- to Star, it’s beyond anything we can fix.” Skywarp had opened his mouth to protest, but Thundercracker spoke on. “The Autobots have a medic. A _real_ medic. He can fix whatever’s wrong inside Star’s systems.”

Skywarp considered. “ _If_ they’ll help us,” he muttered darkly.

“He was raped, Warp!” Saying it out loud only made it more horrible, and Thundercracker sorrowed even more to see the tears Skywarp tried to hide. “They’re our only choice,” he continued more gently, fighting the burn in his own optics. “We’ll fly in slow. Let them see us. Land. You stay with Star while I go and explain things to Prime.” He paused for a moment, and glanced over his wingmates. Softly, he said, “It’s too horrible a thing, Warp. They’ll help him.” _Primus, please_ , he added silently.

~ | ~

It was midmorning when the trio landed in a field a few hundred meters from the entrance to the Autobot base. They’d been scanned miles ago -a shudder ran through Starscream, and a whimper of pain escaped even though he remained unconscious- and a good dozen Autobots stood visible outside their front gates, weapons at the ready.

Thundercracker helped settle Starscream by the tree line, and turned more fully to face Skywarp. “If this goes badly. If they-” He wouldn’t say ‘kill me’. “If they won’t help us, get him out of here as fast as you can.” Skywarp nodded mutely, looking more stricken by the moment.

Thundercracker nodded, then moved toward the Autobots. He was abruptly stopped and spun around. Skywarp flung his arms around him, pressing his face into his neck in a tight embrace. “They’ll help him. But if- If they won’t, you get your aft back here, and I’ll ‘port us out.” Just as suddenly Skywarp let go and about faced, hurrying back to sit with Starscream. Thundercracker wiped Skywarp’s tears from his neck, and cautiously walked over to face the enemy and beg for their help.

Thundercracker deliberately, and _slowly_ , removed each of his weapons and laid them on the ground. He’d never felt more vulnerable in his life. Eleven Autobots stood shoulder to shoulder, Optimus Prime at the center, ready with their weapons powered up and trained on him as he moved forward. Thundercracker kept his hands open and his arms slightly out to the side, hoping the stance showed well enough that he meant no harm. Optimus Prime stepped forward, every bit as large and intimidating as Megatron, but with more reason to kill him.

“The laying down of your weapons means little when two of your comrades remain armed,” Optimus said.

Thundercracker suppressed a shudder, and tried to braced himself. _All or nothing_ , he thought. “Starscream’s been… attacked. We need your help. The help of a real medic.”

“Decepticon scum turn on him and get him good this time? Or did Megatron get sick of his whining?” Ironhide asked in a mocking tone.

Fury gripped Thundercracker, and he cast a glare at the Autobot. “Yeah. They did.” He paused, piercing each mech present with an icy stare. When his gaze returned to Ironhide, he spat out venomously, “He was raped.”

There was a unanimous gasp, and weapons were lowered and powered down as Ratchet shouted and shoved his way through the line. “You’re certain?” he asked, optics wide and wearing a distressed expression.

Thundercracker gave a curt nod. “His energy is completely out of control. We’ve had to maintain constant blocks even though he’s unconscious. He says Megatron ordered it, and there was more than one involved in the attack.” He paused and glanced back, before returning his attention to Ratchet. “Will you help him? Please?” He winced a little as his tone came out more desperate that he’d intended.

To his credit, Ratchet didn’t even pause to answer or ask Prime’s permission. He completely ignored the rising protests that it was a trap. A true healer, he simply marched determinedly past Thundercracker, hooking his arm and bringing him along in the process. 

“What do you know of the attack?”

“No more than what I told you,” Thundercracker replied. They moved quickly toward where Skywarp huddled with Starscream. “He’s traumatized, of course, in pain. A _lot_ of pain, but I’m not sure where exactly.” He nodded forward, able to see better as they got closer. “Looks like he finally woke up.”

Skywarp stood, and stepped protectively in front of a huddled Starscream. “You’ll help.” Skywarp felt his knees weaken in relief.

“If I can,” Ratchet answered. He turned as Starscream whimpered and he realized the cause. “No! No, get back! You’ll all overwhelm him.” 

Every optic turned to Prime, who only stared quietly at Ratchet for a moment. “Everyone inside. I want _everyone_ as far away from the medbay as possible.” He paused. “And keep a tight control on _all_ energy sources.” The Autobots moved out at the command. Prime turned back to Ratchet, his voice softer. “What do you need of me?”

Ratchet flashed a quick, grateful smile. “Keeping everyone away should be enough.” He turned to Thundercracker and Skywarp where both knelt to either side of Starscream, protecting and comforting as best they could.

Ratchet approached slowly, giving the terrorized seeker a chance to adjust to his presence. Starscream whimpered and gripped his wingmates’ hands more tightly.

 _At least he lets them touch him_ , thought Ratchet. “I want to help you if you’ll let me, Starscream.” He spoke low and gently, thinking on how he’d seen a young human approach a wounded animal once. _And he may be as likely to attack as that dog had been_. Ratchet watched as Starscream eye him warily, his optics darting between his wingmates, measuring their responses. “I’ll need to scan you to see if I can help. May I?” Ratchet asked.

Starscream closed his optics and tried to steady himself. How very bad was this really if Thundercracker and Skywarp had brought him to the Autobots, and they were actually willing to help?

Starscream looked up and refocused on Ratchet, nodding in a jerky, hesitant manner that was foreign to anything Ratchet had witnessed from the Decepticon on the battlefield. “It may cause you discomfort,” he warned gently, then waited for another nod as a few tears fell. “I’ll be as quick as possible,” he promised.

Starscream jerked as the scan washed over him. He clamped his jaws shut to keep the scream in, but the pain was a fire along his flayed circuitry. Every movement hurt. Every energy signature, no matter how faint, seemed to cause his spark energy to flare and seek. It was agony.

Ratchet quickly read the data. “I can repair the physical damage. Re-align the systems so you can control your energy again.” He looked directly at Starscream. “You’ll have to come inside to the medbay, and the procedures will be… uncomfortable. I don’t dare risk putting you under. I’m sorry.”

“Will the pain stop?” Starscream gasped out.

“It should once you regain control.” At the disappointed looks, Ratchet continued, tone sincere. “I’ll do my very best for you. I swear.”

His wingmates to either side, Ratchet leading, Starscream made his way painfully to the medbay and onto the table at its center.

Once Starscream was settled, Ratchet turned to the other seekers. “It’d be best if you both left.” He held up a hand to forestall their protests. “You will know all when I’m done. I promise.”

Thundercracker and Skywarp both looked at Starscream, and he motioned them out. The door hissed shut, and he shuddered involuntarily on the table.

“I’ll be as quick as I can. I’m going to start with the realigning-”

“How?” Starscream interrupted. “How was this even possible?” He felt even more humiliated when he realized he was crying again.

Ratchet tilted his head. “I had hoped we could discover that together. I’ll need you to tell me everything you can remember. How did the attack start?” He lightly touched Starscream’s shoulder. “You’re in a safe place now. No one here will hurt you.” Ratchet smiled at the disbelieving snort. It was the most Starscream-like thing he’d witnessed since the Decepticons had landed. “I’d shoot them myself if they screwed around now.” He flashed another quick grin, then got to work.

Starscream would recognize a distraction maneuver on his worst day. _This qualifies_ , he thought. Ratchet had asked him to start with the first thing he could remember, so he did. He retold the events from the moment he woke dazed to the moment he passed out in his wingmates’ arms as they left the Decepticon base. He spoke calmly. Retold the events as an outsider. Detached.

Ratchet sighed. The clinical recounting was not what he had hoped for. “Do you know who attacked you?” he asked.

“Raped,” Starscream corrected softly. “Call it what it was. And no, it was too dark, though I’d recognize their voices were I to hear them again. I think.”

Ratchet winced as he snapped a new relay in place. Starscream emitted an odd squeak and tensed, but forced himself to relax again as much as he could. “You said you’d recognize the voices? What did they say?”

Starscream pressed his lips together, and felt more tears slip free. “I want to stop crying,” he whispered.

Ratchet paused in his work, and lightly brushed his knuckles over Starscream’s cheek. He turned back to work, wanting to be done, wanting the mech before him to be repaired. In all the years he’d been fighting the war and patching up his comrades, he’d never faced -yes call it what it was- a rape case. He’d read about a few. Ancient history really. It was damn near impossible to pull off, and who would want to? Who, even of the Decepticons, would want to meld their spark energies with an unwilling partner? If Megatron had ordered this, Optimus would want to know for certain. Ratchet could only surmise that an unstable mentality would order or undertake such a heinous act.

Ratchet pulled back from his musings. “How many voices?” Starscream had already said there were two mechs holding him down, but perhaps there were others present?

“Two. Just the two.”

“What did the voices say?” Ratchet asked again in as gentle a tone as he could summon.

Starscream shook slightly while more tears slipped free. He gasped, and whispered, “’You’re a screamer, Screamer.’ Only Thundercracker and Skywarp call me that. Only them. But it wasn’t them.” His gaze shifted to Ratchet’s, willing the medic to believe. His wingmates didn’t hurt him. They never would. Not like this.

Ratchet nodded. “You would have recognized them,” he said reassuringly. “Seekers are assigned wingmates for life, right?” At Starscream’s nod, Ratchet asked, “What else?”

“Nothing im- Nothing.”

Ratchet shook his head, and finished his final repair. “Nothing important my aft.”

There probably wasn’t a Cybertronian alive that wouldn’t have recognized the mutinous, stubborn set to Starscream’s jaw.

“It could help,” Ratchet added.

“How will anything help?” Starscream sat up and drew his knees to his chest, hiding his face. He fought them, but his shoulders still shook from the sobs.

“What else, Starscream?” Ratchet pressed.

“Prissy little virgin!” Starscream exclaimed rather loudly. There was a dull thump beyond the medbay doors in the silence that followed, but Starscream took no notice, and Ratchet returned his attention to his patient.

“You’ve never engaged in a spark merging?” Ratchet tried hard to suppress the surprise in his voice, but failed when he asked, “Why?”

Starscream was suddenly filled with a need to move. He jumped from the table and began to pace. Ratchet watched and waited. This too, seemed to need to come out.

Starscream walked back and forth a few times, then suddenly came to a halt. His arms were wrapped over his chest in an unconscious hug, seeking comfort. “I can’t have who I desire. No one else interested me.” He shrugged. It was certainly no silly _human_ notion of purity as the voice had implied. No conceit either that none were deserving. It was simple. Starscream thought of his wingmates. He was their commanding officer and that made it tricky if not unwise and wrong. _No_ , he thought. Better to have them as they were, than to hate or resent him. Or worse, pity him since they most certainly did not feel the same way.

Ratchet watched Starscream and felt he wasn’t going to get any further information. He ran a quick scan. All systems functioning in normal parameters. “How do you feel?”

“Like they’re still touching me.”

Ratchet blinked at the unexpectedly honest, and saddening, reply.

“But you meant physically. The pain’s gone, but I can remember it.”

“I’m not sure what happens from here, Starscream.” Ratchet set down the datapad. “I’ve repaired your systems, and I suspect a compound… or maybe a virus was somehow introduced to your body. I don’t know how and I don’t know what. There’s nothing foreign in your circulation, nothing showing in your programming that could have caused it. Beyond the physical, there’s no more I can do but offer this advice.” He paused until he was certain he had Starscream’s full attention. “Your wingmates care a great deal for you. Confide in them, and let them help you through this.”

Starscream looked down at the floor, and nodded.

Seeing that was all he was going to get, Ratchet moved to the door and opened it. He was momentarily surprised to see Skywarp and Thundercracker engaged in a whispered, yet obviously heated, argument. They stopped immediately, and turned expectantly toward Ratchet.

“Physically, he’s repaired. The rest is up to you two.” Ratchet noticed the triumphant look Skywarp shot Thundercracker as he stepped out and motioned them in. He wondered briefly if there was more to that look than happiness that Starscream was repaired.

After the door shut, Ratchet allowed the smile he’d held back. They’d practically tripped over each other to get in to their wingmate.

Affection in Decepticons. Who’d have imagined?

~

Starscream watched as Thundercracker and Skywarp rushed into the medbay. He relaxed his arms a bit, only now realizing how tense and alone he’d felt without them near. Thundercracker moved first, and Starscream melted into the offered embrace. He felt Skywarp lean against his back, and for the first time in hours felt safe again. He didn’t even bother to fight the tears this time.

Skywarp debated internally for only a moment before asking the question he had to know the answer to. “Why have you never spark merged, Star?” He pointedly ignored the glare Thundercracker sent him over Starscream’s shoulder.

Starscream shook his head. “How did they know, would be the better question.”

He sniffled a little, and dried his face as he lifted his helm from Thundercracker’s shoulder. He knew it was selfish, and even a little underhanded, but he was too content wrapped in their warm embrace to leave it. The pain was gone, slowly being replaced by anger, but before he could think of how to actually destroy Megatron this time, then find and kill his rapists, he needed to talk.

The Autobot had suggested he confide in his wingmates. They had wept with him. Skywarp in the field, and even now Thundercracker had a tear sitting on his cheek that he was either ignoring or didn’t know about. It would also serve to distract them from Skywarp’s question.

Steadying himself as best he could, and laying his head back on Thundercracker’s shoulder, Starscream began from the beginning. Instead of the clinical outsider’s description he’d given the medic, he told them the way it happened. Exactly, and in every horrible detail. They wept openly together. Gripped him tighter between them. Snarled with deadly menace as he recounted the mocking and taunting.

It was in the quiet, after everything had been said, that Skywarp spoke. He snuffled a bit, and half sobbed, “Oh sweetling…” Thundercracker and Starscream snapped their heads up to look at each other, then at Skywarp. ”What?” he asked in watery confusion.

“Sweetling?” they said in unison. Thundercracker threw back his head and laughed while Starscream smiled in genuine amusement.

“Leave it to Warp to break the tension,” Thundercracker chuckled.

Starscream reached out and pulled Skywarp back to them, wrapping an arm around the now pouting seeker. “Lo-” He coughed a bit to cover what he’d nearly said, chuckled a little himself, then started over. “Where did you ever come up with such a word?”

“The World Wide Web. It’s a term of endearment.” Skywarp was still pouting, but no longer trying to break free.

“Oh I don’t know,” Thundercracker said. “I think we should just change your name to that. What do you think, Sweetling?”

Starscream couldn’t hold back the laugh, and it felt good. Ignore the fact that they were in the middle of the enemies’ base because only their medic could repair the damage caused by an unthinkable, supposedly impossible attack, and this was almost normal. “Only if I can call you…” he trailed off for a moment, then grinned. “Honey.”

Thundercracker looked stricken a moment, but then smiled. “I match your evil grin, and raise you a malicious smirk.” He turned said smirk on Skywarp. “Let’s call him ‘Cupcake’.”

Holding each other and laughing was how Ratchet and Optimus Prime found them. They shared a raised optic ridge with one another, then entered the medbay.

“I am pleased to see you feeling better, Starscream.” _Not so pleased by the automatic cowering_. Optimus refrained from shaking his head as all three Decepticons flinched. _To think we’d harm them now..._ “We’ve come with news.”

“We’re being tracked, and other Decepticons are nearing the base?” Thundercracker guessed.

“Close enough,” Optimus answered. “Do you seek asylum?”

 _Ah, so **that’s** what flabbergasted looks like_ , Ratchet thought.

Starscream recovered from shock first. “No,” he said, and it was Optimus’ turn to look surprised. Starscream continued on, “I’m grateful. More than I know how to express, but they’re still at our base, and _no one_ will go through what I went through again,” he said, determination flaring.

All optics had turned to Starscream. It was an uncharacteristic sentiment from the seeker. To protect others never seemed to be a part of his personality. Optimus gave a nod of acceptance and approval. “Then I would suggest leaving quickly. They are not so close that they can pinpoint your location, but I have a feeling things would be even more difficult to explain were you discovered here.”

Thundercracker looked long at Starscream. “Are you certain you want to go back? We could run.”

The offer meant more than Starscream could say, but they had to return. _He_ had to return. Starscream shook his head, and Thundercracker turned to follow Prime and Ratchet.

Skywarp watched as Starscream hesitated to follow, and pulled him back into a hug. He whispered in a voice so low that Starscream had to strain to hear him despite the words being spoken right next to his audial. “We love you, and we’re with you the whole way. Ok?”

Starscream trembled a little at the words. _He doesn’t mean them that way_ , he reminded himself, and drew back. “Let’s go before I lose my resolve.” _Or say something we’d all regret_.

They followed Prime through the corridors to the exit. Ratchet stepped up quickly before the Decepticons could launch. “I’m not sure how they did it, slipped you the drug, but after reviewing the results, I’m certain it was a chemical compound now. Be careful of anything you eat. Scan it. Test it. Watch for any odd mists in the air.” He shrugged in a helpless gesture. “I wish I knew what did it for sure.”

Starscream tensed at the statement, and forced himself to relax just as quickly. _The energon! Of course!_ He said nothing, deciding to tell his wingmates later when they were alone.

“You’ve done more than any of us would have.” It was a blunt and painful truth. Starscream laid a hand on Ratchet’s shoulder, struggling to express a gratitude that a simple ‘thank you’ did not begin to express. Giving up, he turned to his wingmates. “Let’s get out of here before they get closer.”

Prime spoke as they moved forward. “They are south of here. Two hundred miles.”

Starscream nodded and launched into the air, Thundercracker and Skywarp following. They gained only enough altitude to not blast the Autobots with their thrusters before transforming as one and flying fast to the north.

Optimus put a hand on Ratchet’s shoulder. “Had it been a trap, you’d be dead.”

“And if it is in the future, I’ll be scrap for sure.” Ratchet sighed as they moved back into their base. “It’s so wrong, Optimus. So wrong that even having seen the damage, and heard the story, and made the repairs, it just doesn’t make sense. How could anyone do such a thing?”

Optimus had no answer, so said nothing, though he offered a silent prayer to Primus that this was the last they’d see of such a crime.

~ | ~

The three seekers rocketed away from the Autobot base and left it far behind in mere moments. They flew in silence and a tight formation. Starscream ever so slightly higher and forward of his wingmates, but closer and faster than any human-made craft would ever dare, even if they could match such speeds.

“Are either of you picking them up?”

“No”

“Nuh uh.”

Starscream returned to silence, and checking their location, adjusted course to the west. He felt at ease in the air. Flying close enough to feel the vibrations from Thundercracker and Skywarp’s engines was soothing. Command was something that came easily to him. As many things had. He was also a damn fine aerialist, even for his frame type. Had he not been, all the cunning and ambition in the universe would not have gotten him to Second in Command. He was a brilliant tactician, and that was proven by the fact that through millennia of war, he was still with his two original wingmates. 

Starscream’s thoughts drifted. So long ago he and Skywarp had run off to join the Decepticon cause. Naïve and so young, full of hope for glory and power. He’d met Megatron, and the attraction had been instant. Not a sexual attraction. No, at that time he’d only ever felt like that for Skywarp, and had honestly been too young and too unsure of himself to broach the subject with the happy-go-lucky, slightly air-headed young seeker.

But Megatron was charismatic, _powerful_ , spoke with an elegance the impressionable Starscream couldn’t resist and saw no reason to. He wanted to be just like him. He ached to please the self-proclaimed _Lord_ Megatron, and rose quickly through the ranks by proving just how competent he really was.

He and Skywarp became a real trine the day Thundercracker was assigned to them. They hit it off immediately. An easy camaraderie developed quickly into real friendship, and then a bit more for Starscream.

How many times had he come close to admitting his feelings for the other two? However, it was always the same reasons that stopped him. They worked so very well together. He was certain they only cared for him as friends, for surely they’d have said _something_ if they felt more? Then he became Squad Commander, and though the Autobots might not believe it, the Decepticons did have regulations. Plus things were comfortable, and he was far too afraid of ruining what they _did_ have for what was so far-fetched an idea that he would not even allow himself to fantasize about it.

Starscream sighed, and focused on the present. Primus, how he loved to fly! The frigid air at this altitude caused tiny ice crystals to line the edges of his wings and tail, and they glittered in the late afternoon sunlight like tiny diamonds. The thunder of the sound barrier rumbled pleasingly through and around him, and no matter how fast he flew, he could literally feel the pulse-presence of his wingmates only a hand’s breath from his own body.

With the practice of thousands of years’ flight maneuvers, Skywarp and Thundercracker dropped a little lower as Starscream inched up, and as one they rolled west, southwest, and then finally south.

There was still time before they would arrive at the Decepticon base, but the mood changed. They were heading back now, and all doubted it would go the way it should.

Thundercracker and Skywarp had argued heatedly after hearing Starscream’s confession through the door. Skywarp wanted to tell Starscream of their feelings. Believed the reason for him never taking a lover to be that Starscream wanted _them_.

Thundercracker disagreed. Said it was wishful thinking. It’s been too long. Starscream felt things deeper, to farther extremes than others seemed to. He also tended to dash recklessly toward what he wanted. If he’d wanted either of his wingmates, he’d certainly have said something ages ago. Stars! How many times have they flat out told him ‘I love you’? ‘We love you’? And his only response was an affectionate smile!

They both hated the secret they’d kept so long from Starscream, but Skywarp in particular, felt it was an awful betrayal. He had known him since they were practically sparklings. But fear of ruining the relationships they did have always stopped the two from confiding.

Thundercracker and Skywarp had been lovers from nearly the moment they met. Skywarp had told him of the feelings he had for Starscream, but how anytime he’d ever moved close, Starscream would back off. Close up. He assumed his attentions were unwanted, and he’d never push and risk losing his best friend.

Thundercracker hadn’t cared, only desired in those early days. From the beginning he found both equally attractive, and knowing they were young and new decided not to get too attached. But what harm in -how did the humans say it? Ah!- a little nookie though? His last three teams had ended because the others were killed. They were young. He was young, and they simply didn’t survive. Staying unattached was more an idea for self-preservation than any coldness in the young Thundercracker. He was a better flyer than the others he’d been teamed with, and had been wounded too many times to count. Death was always so close in those early days.

Thundercracker was convinced that he’d outlive his two new wingmates, but certainly wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to enjoy their company. However, Starscream quickly showed himself to be a capable leader, and was promoted to Squad Commander. They survived battle after battle. The friendship deepened, as did the affection between Thundercracker and Skywarp. It was a shock to both he and Skywarp, when after a particularly heated merging, Thundercracker murmured, “How much more fun would that have been with Screamer?”

All three emerged from their private thoughts as they drew close to the base. They’d obviously been picked up some time ago, as not just Megatron waited, but a couple dozen Decepticons as well.

Megatron stood patiently with his arms folded. The trio landed lightly after a midair transformation, and stood, still in formation, watching their leader, being watched by over a score of other Decepticons. Things remained washed in silence for a few tense moments.

Starscream observed Megatron closely, looking for anything to give him a clue as to whether or not he had in fact ordered the rape. He hated the thought that Megatron had, and hated himself for that tiny part of his admiration that just wouldn’t die. He so desperately wanted to regain Megatron’s approval and favor, and loathed Megatron all the more for it.

The hush stretched on until Megatron calmly commanded, “Take him.”

A group of four began forward, and even Starscream startled as Thundercracker and Skywarp jumped in front of him, and fired warning shots at the feet of the would-be guards.

“What is the meaning of this?” Megatron asked in a dangerously soft tone.

Thundercracker took a half step forward. “Lord Megatron, we respectfully request a private audience.” The formal request could be denied of course, but he was hoping Megatron would be intrigued enough to grant it. Both he and Skywarp wanted to keep the situation quiet for the sake of their commander.

Starscream had other ideas. “Fuck that!” He pushed his way between his wingmates and approached Megatron. He was no fool however, and stayed out of reach. _Everyone_ needed to know what happened. How else could it be stopped? How else could he be sure it wouldn’t happen to him again? Starscream ruthlessly suppressed the shudder.

“How very human of you, Starscream,” Megatron remarked.

Starscream forced himself to not react. “Did you order it?” he asked quietly.

“Order what?” Megatron asked in a bored voice.

“My rape,” was the quietly angry response.

Megatron laughed. He actually laughed, and Starscream‘s energon ran cold, only to boil as all the repressed resentment, disillusionment, and hatred bubbled forth. He acted without thought and leapt forward, the business end of his right nullray pressed to Megatron’s neck just below the jaw line. If he fired now he would succeed in destroying the leader of the Decepticons this time.

“Did you order my rape?!” Starscream shrieked. He ignored Megatron’s cannon brushing against the side of his helm.

“Is this another of your idiotic plots, Starscream?” Giving his Second no chance to reply, Megatron continued in a condescending tone. “Where’s your proof if what you say is true?”

Starscream was shocked enough to relax his weapon. Megatron shoved him back, but there was no reaction even as Thundercracker and Skywarp stepped forward to keep Starscream from landing on his aft. He ignored all else, and focused solely on staying the tears threatening to well. _He didn’t deny it. He didn’t deny it!_ Wouldn’t anyone innocent of such a horrible, awful thing deny it in rage, and be shocked that such a thing could happen? Wrenching pain settled into his spark.

Starscream raised his optics to Megatron’s. He didn’t know how he was supposed to react to any of the events he’d experienced today, so he steadied himself and stepped away from Thundercracker and Skywarp. He decided he’d handle this the same way he handled everything he was unsure of.

With quiet cunning and burning hatred.

“Well, where’s your proof? Who supposedly raped you?”

“I don’t know who it was, and I was repaired. I have no proof.” A sudden thought struck, and Starscream looked over the faces of those watching the scene. “Soundwave.” He looked back to Megatron. “Where’s your pet telepath? He could tell you whether I’m lying or not.” _And tell me if you are_. For the first time Megatron looked… hesitant? Starscream wasn’t sure.

“He is away on a mission.” Megatron considered for a moment. “You are confined to quarters for three Earth weeks.” Starscream felt hope rekindle painfully, and fought tears again. _Maybe_ … It was short lived as Megatron continued in a mocking tone. “Unless you can remember who you think attacked you?”

Starscream stepped forward, and felt Thundercracker and Skywarp pace him, ready to hold him back. Or help him maybe? In a soft, venom-filled voice, Starscream leaned close to Megatron’s face, and said, “I don’t need to tell you though, do I? You told them to do it!” He ended the statement with his voice no more than a hiss.

Snapping back and gathering what pride he had left, Starscream spun to his right and marched, head held high, past the murmuring onlookers and down the lift. Thundercracker and Skywarp stayed in formation the entire way back to their shared quarters.

Starscream had locked his jaw and tried to keep his mind blank. Somewhere in the halls before he reached their room, he noticed he was trembling. He could feel the tears coming up as he stepped to his door and blindly punched in the access code. He managed to keep the flood in check until he heard Thundercracker engage the locks.

“Star?” Skywarp queried. Starscream thought he sounded worried. “Star!”

Skywarp watched as Starscream dropped to his knees. Both he and Thundercracker were at his side before the first wracking sob escaped.

Starscream lay helplessly in Skywarp’s arms. He could feel the way Thundercracker pressed warmly against his back. He focused on those things, trying to calm himself, and for the first time ever, allowing an awareness that they held him to skitter along his circuitry. To, just for a moment, believe they could be even more than they were.

Starscream drew back carefully, then pulled away from his wingmates, unable to think of a faster way to halt the blossoming arousal. He stood and managed to avoid Skywarp’s face, but as he turned so he could sit on the edge of his bunk, his gaze slid across Thundercracker’s face. His optics stopped on his mouth, and the unbidden, tantalizing thought of just what would it be like to press his own lips against his wingmate’s rose up sharply.

Starscream dropped to his bunk, and buried his face in his hands, praying desperately that they both thought the gasp that escaped him was part of his tears and nothing else. Primus! His lips were tingling, and it’d only been an errant thought! What was wrong with him? How could he even think like this after what happened?

Thundercracker hadn’t been watching Starscream. He’d cast a pained and concerned look at Skywarp, and then had to wonder what had Skywarp looking so suddenly curious and thoughtful.

Skywarp looked at Thundercracker, and gave a quick nod. He stood, and placed a hand on Starscream’s shoulder. “You’re exhausted, Star. Sweetling,” he corrected with a grin. It earned him the hoped for chuckle.

“I’m beyond exhausted, Cupcake.” It was easy enough to fall into the banter. “Honey, will you get the lights?” Starscream kept his optics shut and twisted to lie down. He heard Skywarp snicker, the beep of the light controls being pressed, and then a ringing clang as whatever Thundercracker threw found its mark on Skywarp’s head.

Starscream relaxed, listening to his wingmates tussling in the dark room. They were worse than a couple of sparklings, but he was home and this felt normal. He smiled and drifted into recharge, secure in the thought that they would protect him through the night.

~ | ~

Starscream pulled his head out from under the console he was working on, and sat back on his heels. He stretched his arms up and leaned back, simply letting himself fold over backwards, then lay there. He was alone in one of the recreation rooms, trying to repair a computer console that had been a casualty of a brawl the night before. He stared at the ceiling, just enjoying the solitude.

Three weeks confined and unable to converse with anyone other than Skywarp and Thundercracker had left him unprepared for the reaction of the other Decepticons to his news. His wingmates hadn’t told him anything of the general consensus, and he’d laid into them violently for it. Starscream knew they’d had his best interests at spark, and had only wanted him to have a chance to heal before being faced with the ridicule and laughter, but it irked him nonetheless.

And oh, but was he ever a laughingstock! More so than when one of his plots or stunts went awry. Starscream was openly laughed at, mocked and taunted whenever he came across anyone. They didn’t believe him. Thundercracker and Skywarp had hardly left his side in the four days since his punishment ended. If he was out of their quarters, at least one of them was there with him. Starscream understood their motives. They wanted to defend and protect him. They cared for him, and he knew it. How many times at night, _every_ night, did he wake to find himself wrapped securely in one or both of their arms as they tried to sooth away the nightmares? 

Even their silly nicknames for each other had stuck. It was more than a joke anymore. For some reason hearing ‘sweetling’ brought Starscream out of the nightmare and back to reality faster. He figured he knew why too. Who else in the whole of the universe would _dare_ call him such a ridiculous pet name?

Starscream sat back up and ducked under the console again. Sooner done, sooner back to his quarters. Thundercracker and Skywarp had both been called away, and he felt vulnerable without knowing where they were. It was ridiculous to think of running off to find them. He was armed after all, but he’d not heard the voices of his attackers yet, and that left him nearly as unsettled as the thought of hearing them again did. He hated the weakness, and did his best to keep it hidden away.

Starscream heard the soft hiss of the door opening as they entered. Voices stopped as they noticed Starscream crouched by the damaged console. He glared at them.

“Hey there, Starscream.” Chuckles ran through the three as they crossed the room to a table. Two sat, and the third grabbed a few energon cubes. As had become habit, Starscream scanned the contents to be certain it was pure energon. They could laugh all they liked. Once Soundwave returned from wherever Megatron had sent him, Starscream would be vindicated. He also spared a brief second to thank Primus that Megatron had left him completely alone.

Starscream ignored the Decepticons, and quickly got to a stopping point in his work so he could leave. They’d given up taunting him in only a few minutes since he didn’t react, but best to get out of the room before they became too intoxicated and did something stupid. To which he would have to do something violent. Which would get him nothing but Megatron’s attention. Starscream stood and left without a backward glance.

For once the halls were clear, and he made it to his room without seeing anyone. Breathing a sigh of relief he raised his hand to key in the access code, but paused as he heard Thundercracker’s raised voice. It was muffled so he increased the sensitivity in his audials, and leaned close.

“Slag it all, Sky! How the Pit many times are we gonna have this argument?”

“I know what I saw,” was the answering shout. “We _have_ to tell him. It’s wrong after everything he’s been through. To know he feels the same and-”

“You don’t know that he feels the same!” Thundercracker cut in.

“Yes I do!”

“No! You don’t!”

Starscream frowned as Thundercracker shouted. _What won’t they tell me?_ He glanced around to be certain no one would see him listening at his own door like a fool. It was clear.

Thundercracker continued yelling, “And just how do you think he’s going to react?”

“Fine! Then we just tell him about us to start. Something! Anything!” Skywarp yelled right back, just as angry-sounding as Thundercracker.

“Oh what a lovely idea! Hey, Star, we’ve been shagging for millennia now, but we thought after all the trauma you’ve been through, and are still going through, we’d drop this bomb in your lap and also ask if ya’d like to join in!” Thundercracker was practically roaring by then end of the tirade. Starscream did a quick search of the internet to find the meaning of the human word used, and, covering his mouth, sank slowly to the floor. They had been carrying on an intimate relationship for ages, and he didn’t know? They hadn’t told him? More importantly, they wanted _him_?

Skywarp’s voice was softer but no less forceful when he answered. “No! I wouldn’t tell him like that. Might be a good start though, would be to clarify that every time we’ve told him we love him that we’ve _meant_ it.”

It was silent beyond the door for a few moments. When Thundercracker spoke again, Starscream thought he sounded defeated and worn. “I love him so much, Sky, and I know you do too. But we can’t tell him. He’s been through too much. And whether you think you caught a hint of desire in him or not a few times when he’s been looking at us, doesn’t matter. We can’t put him through any more right now.” Thundercracker’s voice seemed to crack a bit at the end.

They loved him? _Loved_ him, loved him?

Starscream rose quietly, listening for more, but their argument seemed to be over. He turned things over in his mind for a moment. They loved him. They wanted him. They had for ages! He was suddenly happier than he thought he could be. It didn’t even bother him that they hadn’t told him about their relationship. He could overlook that easily enough. At least they’d only been with one another, not someone else.

He needed this to be calculated, well thought-out. He didn’t want them embarrassed or awkward. Besides, how ready could he possibly be right now for that? The idea of a spark merging still brought up images and sensations from his rape. No, he couldn’t, but he did know what he could do. He would slowly show more and more of his affection to them. His mind whirled through the possibilities and ideas as he quickly keyed in the code, trying to school his features into a neutral expression.

The door slid open, and Starscream looked swiftly at his feet as he entered the room, fighting to suppress the sudden giddy grin that had cropped up. The door hissed shut, and he looked up expecting to see anything but what he did.

In the center of their quarters, sitting on Thundercracker’s bunk, Skywarp and Thundercracker were engaged in a very passionate kiss. Starscream gasped as a pulse and throb started around his spark. It was… erotic. Beautiful. They were sitting, legs lightly intertwined so they could be just that much closer. Thundercracker’s left hand was caressing Skywarp’s left knee. Skywarp’s right hand lay on Thundercracker’s cheek, thumb stroking lightly back and forth over drying tears. 

The two jerked apart, and leapt to stand on opposite sides of the bunk at the sound of the gasp. “Star! We were… uh…” Skywarp looked helplessly at Thundercracker.

“Kissing?” Starscream supplied, fighting, and thankfully succeeding, in keeping the amusement from his voice. He didn’t want them to think he was laughing at them.

Thundercracker’s tears slipped free a little faster. He not only looked guilty, but indescribably sad. Starscream moved to him and quickly wrapped him in a hug. _So much for calculated and slow._ “I heard,” he said.

Thundercracker stiffened, and Skywarp dropped to sit on the edge of his bunk. Starscream refused to let go of Thundercracker when he tried to pull back.

“We wanted to tell you. The arguments have always been about why we should or shouldn’t.” Skywarp shrugged.

“I can’t believe I never figured it out.” Starscream chuckled, then leaned back and forced Thundercracker to look at him by holding his helm between his hands. He sighed, knowing there was no un-sappy way to say what he needed to. He wasn’t sure he was ready for it, but there was no helping it now. They needed to hear it. “I love you. I’ve loved you, the both of you, for ages, and just never wanted to mess things up.” He looked between his trinemates, and smiled.

Starscream let go, then backed away shaking his head a little. He sat next to Skywarp, and was followed down by Thundercracker. Starscream laid his head on Skywarp’s shoulder, and looped an arm around Thundercracker’s as he leaned back into him.

Skywarp gathered his courage. “We really are the reason you never spark merged, aren’t we?” 

Starscream nodded. “What’s it like?”

“Merging?” Thundercracker asked rhetorically. “Amazing.”

Starscream could feel Skywarp nodding. “Does it only hurt the first time, or until you get used to it?” Starscream asked.

Both of his wingmates sat up sharply, and looked at him. Skywarp was shaking his head, but it was Thundercracker answered. “No, Sweetling. It never hurts. You were raped. It wasn’t a true merging. When you’re ready, if you want us to, we’ll show you what it should be. But only when _you_ are certain.”

Starscream gave him a small smile and nod.

“I know where we can start though,” Skywarp said, tone deepening. He caught Starscream’s helm and slowly turned face to his. Skywarp went slow, giving Starscream plenty of time to pull back, say no, to stop him in any way. Starscream’s optics were wide, but it was in anticipation not fear. Skywarp paused, his lips a breath from Starscream’s, and whispered as his optics slid shut, “I’ve wanted this, just this, for so long.”

Starscream thought he might faint from the rush of desire that swamped him as Skywarp’s lips pressed lightly against his. He heard a soft moan and wasn’t sure whether it had come from him or his wingmate. He didn’t much care either. There was so much sensation in the kiss. Skywarp was slow, methodical, only lightly massaging Starscream’s mouth with his own, but Starscream was floating.

Skywarp pulled back, and smiled when Starscream didn’t move. He chuckled as Starscream blinked, and looked past him to Thundercracker. “Responsive, ain’t he?” 

Starscream frowned in confusion, and turned toward Thundercracker. “It’s a good thing. Don’t worry.” Thundercracker leaned forward, and Starscream turned more fully toward him. Thundercracker did not move quite so slowly, and there was a bit more heat to his kiss. Starscream gasped as Thundercracker’s hand came around the back of his helm and pressed him closer. Thundercracker lightly swept his tongue along Starscream’s bottom lip, and a true moan escaped Starscream.

He pressed in, allowing more of his weight to settle against Thundercracker. If merging was anything like this, he was sure he’d like it, but that was his last coherent thought as a warm tongue swept further into his mouth to dance with his own, and everything else seemed to drift away.

There was a sudden loud pounding on their door followed by shouting. “Starscream! Starscream, we need your help! Open up!”

Blasters appeared from subspace, and they stood as one. Starscream fought to bring his thought processes back online, as Thundercracker moved forward and opened the door. There stood Ramjet and Thrust, both looking frightened and very upset. They looked at the blasters pointed at them, and shrank back a little.

“What do you want?” demanded Thundercracker.

“It’s… It’s Dirge. We just got back, and he was alone in our quarters, and he’s screaming and raging, and his energy is all over the place and… Oh Primus! I think he was raped!” Ramjet said in a rush.

Starscream felt his energon run cold.

“That’s not funny!” Skywarp launched forward and slugged Ramjet right in the face.

“We’re not making it up! I swear!” cried Thrust as he caught at his wingmate to steady him. He looked over to Starscream. “I’m sorry we made fun. I’m sorry we didn’t believe you. You said Megatron ordered it, right?”

Starscream shrugged. “I was told he did. He’s yet to deny it.”

Ramjet spoke up next. “Yeah, well right before we got sent out on recon, Dirge had tripped and knocked energon all over Megatron. The boss was _fragged_! Especially when Dirge laughed. Now Dirge has been attacked! You’ve got to come help. You got better. Make Dirge better.”

“Thundercracker and Skywarp took me to be repaired away from the base. I had nothing to do with it.”

“You have to help him!” Thrust cried, and Starscream was surprised to see the tears welling in his optics. He thought of the bond he had with his wingmates, the one that had always been there, not just the newly formed physicality between them. Other squads most likely had the same types of relationships.

Starscream nodded, and followed Ramjet and Thrust into the hall. He stopped and looked back at his wingmates. “Come with me?” he whispered, then turned to hurry after the others.

“Starscream, wait.” Skywarp caught his arm a dozen or so paces back from the other seekers’ door.

Starscream made to pull away, thinking his wingmate was trying to stop him. “No, just wait.” Thundercracker said placing his hand on Starscream’s chest to block him. He watched as Ramjet and Thrust got to their door. They had paused and looked around, both bouncing in their distress and haste.

“When we first found you, do you remember what happened when you reached for me and we touched?” Skywarp asked. At Starscream’s nod, he continued. “The same thing is probably happening to Dirge. Focus on blocking all your energy from leaving, and keep his as pushed away from you as you can. You might still feel it, but push it away, ignore, it deny it. Whatever you do, don’t focus directly on it.”

Starscream nodded understanding, and they stepped up to the door. Ramjet keyed in the access code, allowing the door to slide open. Dirge’s screams were fast followed by a throbbing, wild pulse of energy.

“This isn’t right,” Thundercracker whispered, and Skywarp nodded. They all filed into the room, and the door slid shut. Thrust and Ramjet had both knelt next to Dirge to offer what comfort they could.

“No!” Starscream shouted. “Don’t touch him! It makes it worse.” They froze and he turned to his wingmates. Starscream shuddered as he fought off a wave of Dirge’s spark energy. “What did you mean?”

“It wasn’t _this_ bad with you,” Thundercracker replied. He shook his head trying to come up with the right way to explain.

“This is much worse. _Much_ worse, Star,” Skywarp added.

Starscream nodded, and turned to the whimpering seeker on the floor. He motioned the other two out of his way, then lay down prone next to Dirge. “Dirge. It’s Starscream.” His only response was a loud wail. Starscream slapped his hand rapidly against the floor next to the seeker’s head to get his attention. Dirge slowly turned to face him.

“How many?” Starscream asked.

“T… two,” was the stuttered response.

“Tell me what they did,” he ordered gently.

Dirge trembled to the point of vibrating on the floor, and whispered, “They raped me.”

“What did they say to you?”

There was a pause. “Clumsy fool. And… other stuff. When they were done. They said… ‘Megatron sends his regards’,“ Dirge answered haltingly.

A rage burned through Starscream, and he was on his feet and moving an instant later. “Stay with him,” he ordered Ramjet and Thrust, and was gone before his wingmates could grab him.

“Star! Starscream, wait!”

To the Pit with waiting! He’d been waiting nearly a month, and what had it gotten him? Another Decepticon raped, is what. He was going to find Megatron and blast him to little bits, and then he was going to line up every mech in the base and he and Dirge were going to find the Voices. _Then_ they would rip them apart slowly and painfully, and-

Starscream whipped around a corner, and spotted his target and its pet telepath heading his way. He continued the march forward, and raised his right arm. He was so intent on Megatron that he didn’t see the flicker of movement until it was too late.

Starscream’s shot went wide as he was suddenly tackled from the right and knocked hard into the far wall. He struggled in a tangle of limbs to throw off the mech pushing him down. He connected a blow to the mech’s left optic cracking it.

“Slag it! Be still!” was snarled at Starscream.

Panic drove Starscream’s actions as that Voice washed over him. Echoes of “One more thing…” filtered through his mind, and he simply reacted. Raising his left arm he shot, guns at full power, into the rapist’s face. As the mech was launched backwards, Starscream mindlessly fired another half dozen shots directly into his chest, destroying one of the sparks that had violated him.

He scrambled up, and slid along the wall away from the corpse, irrational fear gripping him. He saw Thundercracker and Skywarp swing around the corner and stop dead in their tracks.

A mech pushed past them in a run, and cried out, “No!” 

Starscream shuddered, and backed farther away. It was the Voice from the right.

“Blight!” Starscream watched as Bane slipped in his comrade’s energon. He didn’t seem to care as he clutched Blight to him. “You killed him! Bastard! Slagging _bastard_!” Bane jumped to his feet, and stalked toward Starscream. 

A blast from behind took out Bane’s left leg at the knee. Starscream looked down the hall as Skywarp lowered his weapon. He nodded to Starscream. They’d protect him, but were going to leave the kill for Starscream if he chose. He was still frightened, and decided on a bit more space. Of course in his fear, he’d forgotten all about Megatron. 

Starscream was reminded of his lord’s dangerous presence when Megatron caught him by a wing, and yanked him closer. “And you tried to take my head off, why?” Megatron growled.

Starscream glared up into his face. “Dirge has been raped. But of course you knew that.” He wrenched himself free, and pointed back at the dead and wounded mechs. “They did it. They’re the ones who raped me. I recognized Blight’s voice the second he told me to be still.”

“And you killed him!” Bane screamed.

Starscream turned. To his horror, Bane was only a handful of paces from him, and dragging himself closer. Starscream spun and backed away. His back met the wall as he kept his optics focused on Bane.

Megatron tilted his head questioningly at Bane, and asked, “You raped Starscream and Dirge?” 

Bane began to laugh. It was frightening to hear for the madness in it. “It was only going to be Starscream at first. We left him a spiked energon cube in his cell laced with a compound that takes all spark energy defenses offline and lowers mental and physical reaction times. It burns right out of circulation with a merging release too, so it’s undetectable.” Starscream felt sick at how _proud_ Bane sounded, and watched as his tormentor shrugged. “But seeing how well the punishment worked on him, we thought we’d give it a shot on another. Dirge displeased you. Made a mockery of you today. He had to pay.”

Megatron struck a contemplative stance. Starscream watched, and tried to stop the trembling that had begun.

“So you took it upon yourself to decide my Second in Command’s punishments? Rather presumptuous of you, wasn’t it?” Starscream recognized the undertones of real anger in Megatron’s voice.

Bane looked slightly cowed, but pushed on. “My lord! Look how well it’s worked though.” He pointed at Starscream, who involuntarily shrank back against the wall. “See how he trembles and cowers! All of you. Look!” Bane commanded, and Starscream glanced around to see the hall at either end was indeed filled with onlookers. Bane turned back to Megatron, looking up from where he sat, and continued. “Dirge deserved to be punished after his attempt at humiliating you, my Lord.” He stopped and seemed to consider a bit. “He did react worse though. We had expected it to be less of a reaction since he has had lovers and Starscream had not.”

There was a collective gasp at the news. Even Megatron’s gaze flickered to Starscream. It was an uncommon thing amongst Cybertronians. For after all, what was wrong with a little pleasure? Starscream must have made some sound, because he suddenly found himself with the attention of the mad mech.

“What, little Screamer?” He laughed as Starscream winced. “Thought I’d keep your secret?” 

Starscream fought the rising tears. He was already humiliated enough. He didn’t want to stand there and cry too. “Stop,” he commanded, though it came out a whisper.

“Stop. Stop. Stop.” Bane threw his head back and laughed as the mocking generated the effect he desired. Tears slipped free to splash on the floor by Starscream’s feet. “Poor little Screamer. Is that all you can ever say to me? Sweet tasting little Screamer.” He dragged himself a little closer, enjoying the way Starscream flinched every time Bane said his name. “Tell me, _Screamer_ , are you still scanning every drop of energon you see?” 

Starscream could hear a disturbance at the far end of the hall, but he was too busy inching away from the manically laughing Bane. There was an explosion of energon and metal as Bane’s laughter was suddenly cut off.

Everyone looked down the hall to see a struggling Dirge holding his gun. “You got one. Only fair… I get the other.” He was gasping, and lurched to the side. “Hurts,” he said. Starscream reached out, and took a half step forward when Dirge turned the gun to his own chest. “But it’ll stop.” He fired directly into his own exposed spark before anyone could stop him.

Starscream fell to his knees in shock. Ramjet and Thrust had pushed through the crowd, and cried out. Everyone was murmuring in shocked voices. How many eons had it been since there’d been a suicide?

Starscream heard Megatron say something quietly to Soundwave. Acting without thought, he launched himself at Megatron and managed to land a solid blow to his face. “This is all _your_ fault! If you would have just believed me!”

Megatron reeled back, but recovered quickly. Starscream cursed as he failed to get out of his reach as fast as he had gotten into it. 

Megatron caught a struggling Starscream by the throat, and slammed him back against the wall he’d been cowering against moments before. Not that Megatron blamed him entirely for that cowering. His Second had managed to survive something Dirge had just killed himself to escape. Then again, Starscream had always been strong. Megatron could admit to himself the truth, though he never would to anyone else. He was proud, infinitesimally albeit, of Starscream. However, punching Megatron in the face was not something he could allow to go unpunished, especially with such a large audience.

Starscream kicked and struggled, his hands wrapped around Megatron’s wrist as he was held off the ground. He was shouting in Cybertronian and a multitude of Earth languages, swearing and cursing, and demanding to be released.

Megatron’s patience snapped at a particularly well placed kick and slap combo. He pinned the offending hand back to the wall, and pressed his body in, in an effort to halt Starscream’s flailing. “Enough,” he growled. Starscream instantly went stiff and silent, and Megatron noticed the tears that had been there all along run faster.

“No! Lord Megatron, please!” Thundercracker and Skywarp ran up, sliding to a halt. They both looked panicked, but not nearly as much as Starscream. The waves of fear coming off his Second were stifling.

“They held him down like that,” Skywarp whispered.

Megatron relaxed his grip, and let Starscream’s feet touch the floor. When he was relatively certain he wouldn’t get hit or kicked, he stepped back.

“I didn’t order it.” _And never would_ , he added silently. It was as much as Megatron felt he could give in such an open area with so many watching. He stepped back, and called out for someone to begin cleaning up. Thundercracker and Skywarp moved to Starscream, quickly gathering him into their double embrace.

Megatron glanced at Soundwave, and the telepathic conversation flowed quickly. He caught Thundercracker’s optic, and motioned him to get his wingmates back to quarters, then left with Soundwave in tow.

“Come on, Star. Let’s go,” Thundercracker said. He and Skywarp braced Starscream between them, and quickly moved past the crowds back to their room.

~

Thundercracker reached forward and got the door open without having to relinquish his grip on Starscream. Skywarp remained on his other side, both arms holding Starscream around his waist. There were no more tears, but Starscream wore a vacant look that worried them both quite a lot.

All three slumped onto Thundercracker’s bunk, as it was closest to the door, still wrapped together.

“He killed himself,” Starscream whispered after a long moment, and a tremor ran through his frame. His wingmates snuggled closer, held him tighter, but said nothing. “It could have been me.”

“No,” Skywarp denied instantly. “No, you’re too strong. Too tough. You’d never have killed yourself.”

Starscream was shaking his head. They didn’t understand the pain. The fear it’d never end, or that it’d happen again, and the pain would return to _never_ end. Starscream stood suddenly, and began to pace. He saw as Thundercracker and Skywarp shared a concerned look.

He shook his head. Too many emotions. He didn’t know what to feel first.

There was relief that Bane and Blight were dead. Sorrow, and even guilt, that Dirge was dead. There was anger that he hadn’t been believed until it was too late. And on top of, or intertwined with, it all was the love he felt for his wingmates and the joy in knowing they loved him back. Too many emotions!

“I don’t know what to think. I feel too much. Primus!” Starscream scrubbed at his face, and continued to pace for a few moments. He stopped, and turned to pin them with a look that dared them to argue. “And yes, it most certainly would have been me if not for the two of you.” 

Skywarp stood up and walked to Starscream. He wrapped an arm around him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, reveling in the fact that he could do just that whenever he wanted now. “It’s getting late, and I think you’ve been through plenty tonight.”

“At least we know Megatron didn’t have anything to do with it,” Thundercracker said. He rose, and went to push Skywarp’s bunk next to his own.

“But why wait to deny it?” Starscream asked. His wingmates shrugged, and he raised a questioning optic ridge at what Thundercracker was doing. Instead of getting an answer, Skywarp pushed Starscream’s bunk to the center as well.

Starscream hesitated only a moment when Thundercracker laid down and held out his hand in invitation. He was pulled to the center by an already sleepy looking Thundercracker, and received a quick smacking kiss on the cheek as Skywarp turned off the lights. Starscream lay down without a word, wondering what was to come next. He’d hate to deny them, but really didn’t think now was the time. He was just too jumbled.

Skywarp curled into Starscream’s side, laying his head on his shoulder. He felt the light kiss to his cheek. “Recharge. You’re safe now.”

Thundercracker murmured something unintelligible, already slipping into recharge, and snuggled against Starscream’s other side. Soon the soft whirring of their systems was the only sound in the room, and Starscream couldn’t keep his optics open anymore. He slipped easily into recharge, and didn’t wake with nightmares for the first time in three and half weeks.

~ | ~

They were awoken by a tapping at their door the following morning. Starscream sat bolt upright, his spark leaping in fear that there’d been another attack. Skywarp placed a hand on his shoulder lightly to calm him.

Thundercracker released the door locks. They had to look down to see Rumble standing there looking extremely sheepish.

“Lord Megatron wants ta see ya, Starscream,” he announced quietly. When the trio just continued to glare at him, he began to fidget. “Immediately, he said.”

Starscream sighed. He should have known this was coming. He’d never gotten away with hitting Megatron before. It was unlikely he’d get away with it this time. “I’ll go in just a minute.” He stepped back, and the door slid shut in Rumble’s face.

“We’ll go too,” Skywarp said. 

Starscream shook his head. “No, it’s nothing to worry about. If he locks me in the brig though, bring me some high grade.” He smiled, and leaned into Skywarp. It felt a little awkward to kiss one of them, but Skywarp sighed lightly as Starscream’s lips met his in a soft embrace. Skywarp jumped a little to feel a tongue slide along his lower lip, but then melted and deepened the kiss.

Starscream forced himself to pull back, and saw the dazed smile Skywarp wore. A little thrill of power rippled through him, knowing he, inexperienced though he was, could put a dreamy look like that on Skywarp’s face. He turned toward Thundercracker, who wore a smirk.

“Fast learner I see,” Thundercracker said, and pulled Starscream close. He kissed hard and deep, slipping his tongue in to dance against Starscream’s. He pulled back after a moment, and chuckled. “Fast learner indeed.”

Starscream was loathe to leave, but it would be best to not anger Megatron too much. Not to mention that the less time he was assigned to a cell, the sooner he’d be back in his quarters with his wingmates. He walked down the halls to Megatron’s office, and tried to rein in the tingling arousal swirling along his circuits from the kisses.

Starscream entered without knocking, and slid into a seat in front of Megatron’s desk.

Megatron looked for a moment at his Second, letting the silence stretch. An optic ridge popped up involuntarily as Starscream just continued to calmly watch him.

Megatron intensified his stare. He was pleased to see there didn’t seem to be any ill effects lingering from last night. The question remained, however, of how much to tell his egotistical, often irrational, lieutenant. Part of being leader meant that Megatron always had to think out his actions and words carefully. Starscream was bright, intelligent, and strong minded, but could easily become belligerent, backstabbing, and downright whiny.

The staring contest, dragged on until Starscream’s lips twitched. Megatron’s optics brightened as he suspected victory at hand. He leaned back in shock when Starscream finally gave up and laughed instead of launching into a tirade.

This was an odd turn of events. “Done sobbing like a sparkling then?”

Starscream stiffened, and stopped laughing, but didn’t rise to the bait. Megatron knew Starscream would never confide in him, so he pushed buttons instead, knowing the surest way to get the truth from Starscream was to anger him. Megatron folded his arms over his chest, and smiled viciously. “I didn’t plan it, but it sure has tamed you.”

Starscream’s mouth dropped open, but he clamped it shut. He felt cold. Megatron couldn’t possibly approve of what had happened. He hadn’t seemed to last night. He’d almost seemed regretful. Starscream’s happy mood from earlier dissipated.

Megatron sighed as the haunted look settled over Starscream’s face. _First time that’s ever failed_. Tamed might be entirely too close to the truth. “Starscream,” he began, and found he didn’t have the words. Wait. Yes he did. _We’ll just see how the blunt truth goes over. Just this once_. “I do not, and never will, approve of rape for any reason.” If possible Starscream looked even more stricken. Megatron paused, thinking carefully on how to proceed. “Dirge could not be repaired. He effectively destroyed his spark. Bane lingered, painfully, but is no more. You did a fine job of permanently shutting down Blight.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Starscream said softly. Megatron tilted his head, and raised an optic ridge in question. Starscream sighed, and rubbed his face with his hands. “It was reactionary. Fear and panic. I don’t think I could have killed them even though I wanted to. I was afraid of them.”

Starscream stood abruptly, and began to pace. “The pain. You can’t possibly understand, and I wouldn’t want you to.”

Megatron chuckled. “Not even me, youngling?”

Starscream stopped. It’d been a few thousand years since the last time Megatron called him that. “Not anyone,” he answered. “Not even Bane or Blight.”

“Should I be hurt, or pleased that you finally hate someone more than me?”

Starscream grinned, and shrugged. “Well, they _are_ dead now.” He sat back down. “So. How long are you throwing me in the brig for?” He was pleased to see Megatron look surprised. “You aren’t going to? I smacked the Pit out of you last night. You’ve never let that go before.”

“You really are a complete idiot. Do you want me to put you in the brig? I’d assumed you would much prefer to spend a few days relaxing and recovering with your wingmates.” Megatron chuckled at the hopeful expression that appeared on Starscream’s face. He waited a moment, then said with a dismissive wave, “Be gone.”

Starscream had his hand hovering by the door release controls when Megatron spoke up. “If anyone asks, you did some serious aft kissing to avoid the brig.”

Starscream chuckled, and left. He wore a smile all the way back to his quarters where Skywarp and Thundercracker lay together staring at the ceiling. Both looked up and smiled brightly to see Starscream return. Skywarp hopped up first, and approached Starscream.

Not giving him a chance to say anything, Starscream swept in and kissed him hard. Skywarp gasped in surprise, but quickly surrendered as Starscream backed him toward the combined berths and Thundercracker.

Thundercracker laughed as Starscream and Skywarp fell in a still lip-locked heap onto the berths. Skywarp pulled back slightly after a few moments, and smiled. “Go shut him up before I do.”

Thundercracker grinned until he saw the scorching look Starscream gave him. They met in the middle, and this time it was Starscream who felt himself melt. They knelt on the center berth, wrapped together, almost battling for dominance of the kiss. But Thundercracker _enjoyed_ kissing, and he prided himself on being able to reduce Skywarp to whimpering simply by the press of their mouths. He had every intension of doing the same for Starscream.

Starscream gasped as Thundercracker nipped gently at his bottom lip, then swirled his tongue across both lightly. Skywarp slipped up against his back, and Starscream moaned softly as he felt the warm press of lips to the back of his neck. Thundercracker tipped his helm, and deepened the kiss again as Skywarp slid agile fingers beneath Starscream’s plating. He lightly stroked a single finger along sensitive circuitry Starscream hadn’t even known he had, and wrung a very heartfelt moan from him.

“What was that?” Starscream asked in a breathless voice as Thundercracker nipped down his jaw line to his neck. He let his helm fall back to Skywarp’s shoulder.

“That, my love, was just a small taste of the pleasure you can get without a complete merging,” Skywarp answered. He strummed the lines a few more times in quick succession, causing Starscream to arch and convulsively grasp Thundercracker tighter.

“I think he likes it,” Thundercracker murmured, and leaned over Starscream’s shoulder to kiss Skywarp. Starscream watched in fascination as Skywarp tensed, then relaxed as Thundercracker pressed their lips together.

Skywarp moaned from deep within, and pulled away reluctantly. “Too fast,” he panted.

Thundercracker turned his gaze back to his Starscream. He felt devoured by that look alone, and whimpered when Thundercracker took his mouth again. He felt like he was drowning, and didn’t care. He was pressed tightly between the two he loved, and they were making him feel so indescribably _good_.

Thundercracker plundered his mouth, and Skywarp had gone back to sliding his fingers all along those super sensitive wires under his armor. On _both_ sides of Starscream’s chest!

Merging was supposed to be even better?

Starscream felt an odd tingle tighten around his spark. It was altogether pleasant, and he tore his mouth away from Thundercracker’s long enough to ask, “What do I do?”

Thundercracker switched to raining light kisses over Starscream’s face, and occasionally Skywarp’s when he was near enough. “Do about what, Sweetling?” he asked.

“What do I do to merge sparks with you?” With his optics shut, Starscream missed out on the stunned looks on his trinemates’ faces.

“Are you absolutely certain, Star?” Skywarp asked.

It took a moment for Starscream to realize that they’d stopped touching him. He twisted his head to see Skywarp. “Yes.”

“It’s too soon, Star. We really probably shouldn’t,” Thundercracker put in. It hurt, was literally a physical pain to be the voice of reason this time.

Starscream turned back to him. “Too soon? I’ve wanted the both of you for a few hundred thousand years. It is not ‘too soon’,” he said, deliberately misinterpreted what Thundercracker meant. He shook his head, and captured Thundercracker in another spark-searing kiss. “Tell me what to do.” He turned around on the berth to face Skywarp, and put every new kissing trick he’d learned from Thundercracker to use.

A whimper escaped Skywarp, and he clung to Starscream’s shoulders as though he was the only thing keeping him from falling off the planet and tumbling into space.

“Are you sure, Starscream?” Thundercracker used his full designation, trying to cut through the haze of desire. “This is something that would destroy our sparks if you regretted it later. We never want to hurt you.”

Damn voice of reason. It even wedged into Skywarp’s mind this time, but Starscream nodded, and repeated, “Tell me what to do.”

“Relax,” Thundercracker whispered. 

Skywarp switched from seduced to seducer once more, and in concert they sent Starscream back to floating. Skywarp slid his fingers between armor gaps again, and was able to get further along the wires now that he was in front of Starscream.

Pleasure rippled along every circuit in his body, and Starscream surrendered willingly to it. Skywarp alternately nibbled at his lips, or pressed firmly against them. And when the quivering seeker under his hands would gasp or moan, he would sweep his tongue through in a devastating caress.

Thundercracker took their combined weight as Starscream pressed against him and Skywarp leaned in from the front. He trailed his fingers along armor edges for both of them, then under to strum lightly against circuitry so highly sensitive now that it left both Starscream and Skywarp whimpering into each other’s mouths. Thundercracker could feel the pulse of his spark. He ached to begin the merge, but wanted to drag it out more. Not only for Starscream, but for him and Skywarp too. They would finally be united the way they should be, and he wanted it perfect.

Starscream felt a delicious pressure from within. He squirmed and writhed, but didn’t know what to do to let it out.

“Just let go,” Skywarp whispered.

Starscream relaxed, letting his body go momentarily limp, and his spark energy emerged, pulsing through his wingmates- no, lovers, he corrected himself with a smile. Thundercracker groaned, and set his own spark free, Skywarp following a pulse beat behind.

“It doesn’t hurt,” Starscream said in wonder, and sank blissfully back into the sensations.

The energy throbbed through them, and pleasure wrapped tightly around their sparks. Soft sounds filled the room. 

Something was building, and Starscream was helpless to stop it, and he didn’t want to. The power peaked, washed over and through in wave after powerfully intoxicating wave. Starscream heard Skywarp sobbing in pleasure, his face pressed into his neck, his mouth moving and sending its own little ripples of sensation through him. Thundercracker gasped sharply, then moaned long and low, spasmodically gripping his wingmates closer.

Starscream let go to float with the waves. His head fell back onto Thundercracker’s shoulder, and crescendoing cry filled the room before they all went limp and slumped together in a tangle of limbs.

Starscream did his best to note every nuance as it occurred. His spark energy, and those of his lovers, simply receded, and they were left with tingling circuitry and dazed minds. “You were right,” he said after a long moment, grinning to hear his own voice so breathless.

“Hmmm?” Thundercracker grunted. It was all he had the energy for.

“It is amazing.” Starscream knew he was smiling like a fool, but who wouldn’t? He gave each a quick kiss in turn, than asked, “When can we do it again?”

Skywarp laughed, but Thundercracker groaned. “We’ve created a monster!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Seekers by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7262701/chapters/16530895)   
>  [Thundercracker Being Cute by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7262701/chapters/16489996)


End file.
